An InuYasha Story: A Doll's Secrets
by Jealous Of Kagome
Summary: When a Simple girl makes a doll strange things happen...


"All I need is a little more stuffing here, and a little more red felt there. And. Done!" said a girl the age of twelve. "Time for you to go to bed Rose! You've been working on that doll all night, it's already 1:30 in the morning!" her mother's voice called from the family room. "Alright mom!" Rose said. She got ready for bead, picked up the little InuYasha doll she made and put it on her pillow, and kissed it good night.

_***poke* *Poke* *POKE* **_"Ow... That hurt." "Sorry, I guess I don't know my own poking strength," said a voice that sounded familiar to the young girl. She looked at where the poking was coming from but only saw her InuYasha doll sitting on her pillow. "Hi!" "Who said that!?" "I did." She keeps looking around the room wondering where the voice is coming from.

"You were just looking at me a few seconds ago, how can you not know who's talking to you?" "Whoever you are, SHOW YOURSELF! Now!" yelled Rose. "Look behind you and on your pillow," said the voice. All she saw was her InuYasha doll. Then it talked. "Now you know who's talking to you. And sorry for poking the back of your hea-" "AAAAHHHH!" Rose interrupted the doll in mid word with her screaming. "Shh, calm down you'll wake the whole neighborhood with your screamin'," the InuYasha doll replied to her screaming. "Ho-How c-can you t-t-talk?" asked the scared girl. "I don't know. It just happened. I can also do this." And with that, the InuYasha doll jumped up and started walking, dancing, and any other thing that he could do.

"That's AMAZING!" Rose complimented "I'm not as surprised anymore knowing it IS InuYasha." "Thanks." "Your welcome Inu!" "Inu?" "Yes Inu, short for InuYasha. It's better than Yasha." "You got a point there, Inu it is!" "Great, now, can we please go back to sleep Inu?" "Sure. Also, sorry for waking you." "It's okay Inu."

"Good Morning Rose!" Inu said with a grin. "Good morning to you too, Inu. Wait. How do you know my name?" "I over heard your mom call you that name," Inu answered. "That makes a lot more sense." Rose then walks to her closet and opens it then stops and stares at InuYasha who stares back. "What?" "Don't look Inu. I'm going to be changing." "But I don't want you to change, I like you the way you are." "I mean change clothes you dummy of a doll." "I am not a _doll_, I'm the real InuYasha." Rose made a face and then teased him "No you aren't, you're a _**d-o-l-l doll**_." Inu made a face back. "NO I"M NOT! I'm the real InuYasha." Rose thought up a plan to make InuYasha not watch her while she changes. "Inu, I will admit you are the real InuYasha if you go under my pillow and stay there until I say you can come out." "Deal!"

InuYasha wanted to go with Rose to school, so he hid in her backpack. She didn't know he was in there until she got on the bus for school. "MmmMmmmm mmM MmMMM!" "Hey Rose, I think I heard something in your backpack." "Really Amelia? Thanks." Rose opened her backpack a little to see what was making the noise and she saw InuYasha. "What are you doing here!" Rose yelled to her backpack. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked directly at her except for the kindergartners and the first graders. "Uh. . . hi?" Rose said questioningly. She then slouched in her seat so no one could see her. "What are you doing here Inu?" "I wanted to come with you." "Inu, SIT!" "That doesn't work on-_***CRASH***_-Agh!" "Inu, did you get bigger?" "I don't know." InuYasha looked down at himself and saw he was taller than eight inches tall. Now he was ten inches.

At lunch InuYasha found his way out of Rose's backpack and out of her locker. It was quite easy for him because he just un zipped the backpack and _Iron Rever-ed _the lock from the inside. He made his way around the school until he found Rose eating her lunch. "There she is," thought Inu. He slowly made his way over to her without being seen. He climbed onto her foot and went up her leg until he was in her lap. Rose looked down and saw him there and almost yelled out again. But didn't. She grabbed him and got up and walked to her locker. "What were you doing and how on earth did you get out of my locker!" "I kinda broke it?" "You did WHAT?" she looked at her lock and locker and found it had been sliced and cut. "INU! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" _***CRASH* *CRASH* *CRASH* *CRASH* *CRASH* *CRASH***_ "Ow... That HURTS!" "Get in the locker NOW Inu!" InuYasha gets into the locker and stays there hidden in her backpack until the end of the day.

The next day It seems that InuYasha has grown to one foot tall. Rose is confused on how this is happening. Every time he gets bigger, he gets more life-like too. InuYasha knows why. It's because he really is InuYasha. Some how he got made into that doll. Every time he gets bigger also, he gets more and more fond of Rose and at the same time, lonelier too. Rose sees this and decides to make a Kagome to match InuYasha. She does and Rose made her five inches shorter than what InuYasha's height was at the time. Inu was 2' 6" at the time because he kept growing and loving and living. Soon Kagome came to life too some how. she grew two inches a day also. They were always five inches apart in height.

Within one month of thirty days, InuYasha was 5' 6", his height in the anime and manga. Kagome was 5' 1", her height in the anime and manga. They stopped growing when they reached those heights. They were also, completely real. They were living breathing humans, except InuYasha was half demon half human. Rose was so excited she could barely breathe. The first thing she did was go up to InuYasha and hug him, then she went to Kagome and gave her a high five. She couldn't believe it, her two favorite anime characters were living with her!

Rose discovered she had a magic gift. She could make dolls out of felt and stuffing and they would become real. She wanted to make the whole InuYasha gang but, decided not to because the only ones she liked were those two and Kirara. She still didn't make Kirara though.

She helped the two anime characters get enrolled in school and had Inuyasha always have his ears down no matter what. InuYasha, being over 202 years old she had Inuyasha say he was 14 and his name was Isaiah . She told Kagome she was to be 13 years old even though she was like 15 or something, and her name was Kaitlin. Kagome fit in perfectly but, InuYasha had a hard time fitting in. So, he stuck close to Rose. Almost all the girls in 6th and 7th grade were in love with him and were jealous of Rose.

Everyone thought Rose and InuYasha were dating. Rose told Inu and he said that they should. Rose almost died of joy. Now it was official that she and Inu were dating.

The years pass and the Anime characters are still alive and well and so is Rose. Inu tells Kagome that he loves her and kisses her then leaves with Rose. Kagome is fine with that because apparently Rose in the past years had made a Koga to keep Kagome happy when Inu goes with Rose. They all share a house in America on a nice hill with woods surrounding it. It turns out that all these years what made all her InuYasha characters come to life is that she had the Shikon Jewel around her neck in a necklace the whole time without her even knowing it.

The two couples live long lives of happiness and love for each other. Rose and Inu have two girls and one boy and Kagome and Koga have four boys. The anime characters are happy that they were brought to this world and only miss their old one a little bit. Oh, by the way. If you were wondering how I know this, its because

I'm Rose.


End file.
